This is How We Met
by WoodElfJedi
Summary: Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas tell Aragorn the story of how they met. I do not own the cover image. It was created by someone else. Thanks to whoever drew it!
1. Laughter

**Well, I FINALLY got around to writing another LOTR fanfic and I'm so excited! I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: *shoots arrow at orc* I do not own Lord of the Rings. Phooey. *shoots another orc***

* * *

><p>The sounds of laughter rang through the halls of the Citadel. If you were to listen closely, you could hear that elves and a man were the ones guilty of the pleasant noise.<p>

Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas were visiting Aragorn. They had managed to sneak him away from a pretty boring council meeting. They were currently in the royal family's rooms, catching up and telling stories that had yet to be heard. The Twins had currently just finished a story of a prank they had pulled on Erestor. This was the reason of the laughter.

Legolas was doubled over in laughter and Aragorn wasn't far from falling on the floor.

"How long did it for him get the dye out of his hair?" Legolas asked, wiping tears from his eyes. Elladan grinned. "Weeks." That brought fresh rounds of laughter.

The friends grew quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. Aragorn ran a hand through his hair, messing it up.

"I haven't had this much fun for a while," he said. "Probably since Legolas' horse spooked and threw him." Elladan and Elrohir laughed as Legolas glared daggers at Aragorn. "That, was not funny, _mellon_ _nin_. It was very embarrassing." The twins laughed even harder. Aragorn snorted. "Come on, Legolas! It isn't every day you see an elf unseated by his trusty steed!" He grinned. "Especially one who's hair _never_ gets messed up!" Legolas jumped up and tackled Aragorn off the bed and onto the floor. The two rolled around for a bit, hurling half-hearted insults at each other. The twins just grinned and chuckled. The mock fight ended with Legolas on top of Aragorn. "Never could beat me, could you, filthy human?" Aragorn struggled underneath Legolas. "Prissy elf. Get off!" Legolas grinned. "Only if you beg for mercy." Aragorn glared. "_Mithro_ _orch_, Legolas! You know I never will!" The fight resumed. Finally, the twins pulled the two apart.

"Alright, alright! Break it up you two!" Elrohir said in mock anger, barely able to contain the chuckles that threatened to be let loose. A pillow came flying his way. He ducked, only for it to hit Elladan in the face. As the pillow hit the floor, Elladan saw a grinning Legolas, perched on the foot board of Aragorn's bed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Any last words?"

Legolas grinned cheekily. "Nope. You?" All he received was a smirk before the pillow came flying back at him. A full blown pillow fight broke out between the two friends.

Aragorn glanced at Elrohir. "Shall we join?" Elrohir gave him a are-you-kidding-me look and proceeded to throw a stray pillow at his twin. Several minutes later, the air was thick with feathers and the laughter of the four friends. After they settled down, Aragorn asked a question that had been bothering him for a long while.

"How did you guys first meet?" He asked. "I mean, it has to have been way before I was even born."

"It was, little one." Legolas said, smirking at the look on Aragorn's face when he called him 'little one'.

"Before, another fight, you two," Elladan began, seeing the look on Aragorn's face. "You do seem little, in age, to us, Aragorn."

"Well, thanks for the help, brother," Aragorn said sarcastically.

"My pleasure. Now, which of you wants to tell it?" Elladan looked pointedly at Legolas and Elrohir.

"Why don't you, Dan? You were always the better story teller." Elrohir said.

Elladan punched his younger half playfully on the shoulder.

"Ouch, Elladan." Elrohir gave a mock pout.

Elladan sighed. "Fine, I'll tell it."

He settled himself comfortably in his chair and began.

"It all began a few thousand years ago, along the borders of Rivendell..."

* * *

><p><strong>Elvish translations:<strong>

****_mellon nin: friend, best friend, my friend_

_Mithro orch: go kiss an orc_

**I hope you all liked this! I will update as soon as possible!**

**Oh, one more thing: join OneSizeFitsAll and me in posting **#durinsday **on everything! We both believe that Middle Earth will never end! If you would like to join us, you can go to her profile and copy/paste the **#durinsday **section and PM her. (I'm still working on my profile, so I haven't got it on there.) Or, you can leave a response in the reviews too!**

**WoodElfJedi**

**Fun fact: When I was writing this, I was listening to the LOTR movie sound track and when I was finished writing, I titled this 'Many Meetings'. And the song that was currently playing WAS MANY MEETINGS! Funny!:)**


	2. Ambush

**Yep. Second chapter! :):):):) Hope you all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: *grabs the rights from Legolas* Yes! *Gandalf, on an eagle, flys down and grabs them from hands* NNNOOOOOO! *sighs* I do not own Lord of the Rings. **

* * *

><p><em>He settled himself comfortably in his chair and began.<em>

_"It all began a few thousand years ago, along the borders of Rivendell..."_

* * *

><p>Legolas sighed as the sun, once again, hit his sensitive eyes. The small band of warriors surrounding him, were talking and laughing, for once, feeling free to let their guard down. You could never do that in Mirkwood. It was too dangerous, with all the spiders and Orcs that infested the once green forest. The small group was on their way to Imladris, or, translated in the common tongue, Rivendell. Elrond, the lord of Imladris, had asked for Thranduil to come and visit for a few days, but due to some pressing matters that required his immediate attention, Thranduil had sent Legolas in his stead. Legolas had been secretly glad to be able to finally be able to go to the legendary valley and get a break from all the constant fighting. He had heard much about the twin sons of Elrond. They were known mostly for their notorious pranking, but, despite that, they were also skilled warriors and healers.<p>

Legolas suddenly stopped his horse, his keen ears picking up a harsh sounding noise. His second in command, Bronadui, noticed his action and signaled the others to quiet. Everything, but nature, went quiet, as the wood-elves listen for a noise. Bronadui heard it, barely even a second after his Prince did.

"Yrch."

"_Noro lim_! Go, go, go!" Legolas shouted as the orcs came crashing through the woods, just feet away from the road. They all urged their horses into a gallop, but it was too late.

A second group of orcs came out onto the road, just in front of them, blocking it. Legolas grabbed his bow off his back and quickly fired as many arrows as he could. Several others joined him, trying to clear a path through the orcs, so the horses could get through, but there were too many. Legolas suddenly had an idea.

"Follow me!" He shouted over his shoulder. He veered his horse off of the road and glancing over his shoulder, he saw his guards following. Unfortunately, so were the orcs.

"Please, Arod, run as fast as you can, _mellon nin_." He begged his horse. Something hissed passed his ear and he heard the cry of one of the warriors. Turing, he saw that one of the orcs, nope, never mind, _three _of them had crossbows.

_"This is NOT good." _He thought as more arrows came their way.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, cliffy? *runs for cover* Sorry! It just felt right to end it right there!<strong>

**Elvish translations:**

_mellon nin: friend, best friend, my friend (sorry. Little unsure what the EXACT translation is.)_

_Yrch: Orcs._

_Bronadui: English translation: Ethan. It means solid, enduring._

_Noro lim: run on (I think. Sorry, my elvish is a little sketchy.)_

**I promise I'll be back soon!**

**WoodElfJedi**


	3. Crazy Ideas

***yawns* Sorry. I'm exhausted, so this chapter may be a little...you know. I'll probably redo it later...**

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: *snorts* A bit obvious, don't you think?**

* * *

><p>Bronadui ducked as an arrow came flying towards his head. He urged his horse faster and managed to get next to Legolas.<p>

"What are we going to do?" He shouted. "There are way to many for a full blown battle on foot!"

"I know!" Legolas shouted back. He suddenly heard the sounds of wargs growling and barking just ahead of him. Bronadui heard it too.

"Well, looks like they brought some company!" Bronadui quipped. Legolas didn't bother to reply. He was used to his second-in-command making remarks like that.

Legolas spotted some low hanging branches that were quickly approaching and had an idea.

He pointed them out to Bronadui and before he could even get the words out, Bronadui knew exactly what he was going to say.

"You want us to jump off of the horses and into the trees? That's crazy!"

"Not if we slow down and spread out." Legolas looked at him. "We can't afford to fight them on the ground until their numbers are reduced. You know that as well as I do."

The branches were mere feet away by now. Bronadui hesitated, then made his decision. He nodded and shouted to the elf behind him, who passed it down to the next elf, and so on.

The hasty plan was put into action quickly and pretty soon, the elves were running through the trees of Imladris, their weapons out.

Arod had been instructed by his master to go to Imladris and get help. And Arod was going to do just that. He could tell, from the tone of Legolas' voice, that it was a very dangerous situation. He veered off from the direction his master had gone and finding his way back to the road, ran as quickly as he could towards Rivendell.

The orcs were surprised when rider-less horses came into the clearing where they had staged their failing ambush. They quickly killed the horses and began to search around the clearing for the hated elves.

The orcs that were riding wargs, came running into the clearing.

"You get them?" One asked.

"No! It's a bit obvious isn't it?" The one who replied was dead moments later.

Legolas, Bronadui and the warriors positioned themselves in trees around the clearing, as the orcs were beginning to regroup after their fruitless search.

When Legolas was sure all the orcs were in the clearing, he gave the signal to fire the arrows the warriors had aimed at the orcs.

Arod could see the gates of Rivendell not far ahead. He let out a loud whinny and using the last of his speed, streaked towards the gates and came to a sliding halt in the courtyard. He gave a loud neigh, hoping to get someone's attention. He sure did. A lot of somebody's.

Elrond heard the shouting of guards and the sounds of footsteps running down the halls outside of his study. Curious, he opened the door, and nearly ran into one of the guards.

"My Lord, there's a white horse outside that came galloping into Rivendell. It's not allowing anyone to handle it." The guard said, bowing quickly.

Elrond nodded his thanks, turned and walked quickly to the courtyard.

"Adar, what is going on?" Elrond looked up to see his twin sons flanking either side of him. Elrohir had been the one who asked the question.

"Apparently a horse came bursting through the gates and is not allowing anyone to handle him."

They quickly walked out of the doors and into the fading sunlight and were met with the sight of a strikingly beautiful white horse, prancing and snorting around the courtyard. Guards were trying to throw ropes around his neck or get near him, but couldn't get close enough to without the risk of getting hit by a hoof.

Arod spotted Elrond, and after dodging a few thrown ropes, went trotting over towards him, knowing this was the person he needed.

Elrond was slightly startled as the horse came trotting calmly over to him, as if he hadn't just been the cause of the chaos seconds earlier.

Arod allowed Elrond to stroke his muzzle and then tried to relay his message. He whinnied and trotted a few steps towards the gates.

"Is he wanting us to follow him?" Elladan asked. Arod shook his head, as if agreeing with him and repeated his actions.

Elrond turned to his sons. "I want both of you to take a patrol out and follow that horse." He began to walk away when he remembered something.

"The group from Mirkwood should have arrived by now." Elladan glanced up at his ada's mumbled comment.

"Do you want us to look for them?" Elrond nodded. He looked at the horse again. "I have a feeling that that horse is one of theirs." He looked at the setting sun.

"Make all haste. You do not have much time." The twins nodded and ran to get their packs and horses.

* * *

><p><strong>Elvish translations:<strong>

_Ada: father _

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are in desperate need! (Hint, hint)**

**WoodElfJedi**

**P.S. Is Arod the true name of Legolas' horse? **


	4. Battle for Survival Part 1

**This was originally intended for this weekend, but sometimes you just have to write.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own my OCs. **

* * *

><p>Legolas had emptied about half of his quiver before he dropped down to the ground and un-sheathed his twin knives. Bronadui and some of the warriors dropped down too, while some stayed in the trees and continued to shoot down orcs. They had just barely managed to kill the wargs, but they had done it. So, in a way, it was an easier fight without the wargs.<p>

Legolas dodged a sword that was aimed at his head and stabbed the orc who had swung the blade. Turning, he blocked another blow and sliced the orc across the throat. After that, it was all just a blur.

_Hack_, _stab_, _dodge_, _slice_, _duck_.

There was a sudden lull in the fighting. Legolas glanced around to see who was left. None of the warriors had stayed in the trees very long after Legolas had jumped down. Out of the group, only seven or so warriors remained, including him and Bronadui. The rest were on the ground, either dead or too wounded to get up.

_"Arod better get help fast." _Legolas thought, as the next wave of orcs came. _"We're all going to die, if he doesn't. Or worse." _

As the fighting renewed, Legolas found himself back-to-back with on the warriors, Aristannen, he recalled.

"You doing alright, your Highness?" Aristannen asked

Legolas smiled, even as he ended another orc's miserable life.

"I'm doing just fine. And it's just Legolas. No need for formality at the moment." Legolas heard Aristannen chuckle a little, even in their situation.

An orc came charging towards them from the right and instinctively, Legolas spun forwards and then stabbed at the horrid creature. He heard a shout and glanced behind him. A very large orc, probably the leader, had his sword raised and was aiming it at Legolas' head. He quickly side-stepped the swing, but he wasn't quick enough. The sword carved a gash in his upper arm, and he gasped from the pain. Thankfully, the cut wasn't too deep, and he was able to dispatch the orc soon after.

Legolas blinked and realized that all of the orcs were dead. Only him, Bronadui, Aristannen, and two others were standing, but not without injuries. All of them were covered in cuts, bruises, and blood.

"Do what you can for the wounded," Legolas said. He walked over to the dead horses, hoping to find salvageable supplies. One of the other warriors joined him. They managed to find a couple rolls of bandages that weren't too dirty, and two water skins, but neither of them were able to find healing plants.

Legolas split the bandages and water skins between him and the warrior and walked over to were Bronadui had propped one of the fallen warriors against a tree.

"This was all we could find." Bronadui looked up and nodded.

"It'll have to do." He began to clean the warrior's wound. "Let's hope that your horse got help."

Legolas suddenly went still as he heard a noise. Bronadui, not seeing his Prince's action, continued to talk. "If you want to see who's still alive..."

"Hush!" Legolas said. His voice, though quiet, seemed to ring around the small clearing like a horn. Everyone and everything went still.

Legolas strained his ears, trying desperately to identify the noise. When he couldn't, he shot up the nearest tree, seeing if he could see what had caused it. He climbed swiftly to the top-most branches, despite the gash in his arm.

He scanned the area around the clearing quickly. His heart nearly stopped when he saw them. There were about fifteen orcs, all on wargs, heading their way.

_"Oh, Valar help us."_

* * *

><p><strong>*takes cover* Yes I KNOW! I did a cliffy! I'm going to have something up soon, okay! *continues to hide from readers*<strong>

**WoodElfJedi**


	5. Battle for Survival Part 2

***peeks from cover and dodges a tomato* At least I didn't leave you hanging for very long! **

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: *grabs the rights from Gandalf* Yes! *Gollum grabs the rights and disappears into a tunnel* SHOOT! *growls* I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

><p>Elladan was slightly worried. They had been following the white horse for over an hour and a half. They had seen no signs of the Mirkwood elves or of a battle. Elladan looked over at his twin, and judging from the look on his face, he was probably thinking along the same lines.<p>

Elrohir felt his twin's eyes on him and glanced over. Elladan raised an eyebrow and Elrohir nodded back. The twins were able to communicate with just facial expressions and hand gestures, much to the frustration of others, elves and men alike.

Arod sensed the elves worry and gave a shake of his head and a whinny. Both twins glanced up and smiled. It was almost like he was saying, _"Don't give up on me now. I know were I'm going." _Arod knew that they weren't far from were he had left his master.

* * *

><p>Legolas slid down the tree quickly.<p>

"We've got trouble," he said. "There's about fifteen warg riders headed our way." For once in his very long life, Legolas felt a little scared. Here he was, almost to one of the most legendary places in all of Arda, and in a few minutes, was most likely going to die, along with his second-in-command and the rest of his warriors. He was unaware of his facial expression, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head, and saw that it was Aristannen.

"It is okay. I'm worried too."

Legolas lowered his head. "It's showing on my face, isn't it?"

Aristannen chuckled quietly. "It is okay to be scared."

"Yeah, we all are," a voice said. Legolas glanced up to see one of the standing (no pun intended) warriors, an elleth, had been the one to comment. Her name was Arthiel, he remembered. She stood up.

"You're probably going to laugh at this, but believe it or not, I actually have a mild fear of spiders," she said. "Big and small." The look on Bronadui's face was priceless. He stood from were he had just bandaged one of the wounded.

"You're one of our _best _warriors and you're _scared of spiders?!"_ Arthiel nodded, smiling. "Yep." Bronadui couldn't decide whether to laugh or be mad. He looked at Legolas, who was trying and failing to hold back a laugh. Bronadui gave a most un-elven snort. "What a surprise," he said, thoughtfully.

Legolas stiffened as he heard the approaching wargs. They others heard them too.

They all instinctively grabbed their weapons and formed into a tight group, facing outwards.

"Any last words?" Legolas asked, only half joking.

"Yeah," the other warrior said, as the first warg came running into the clearing.

"I hate spiders too."

The rest of the wargs came into the clearing and the battle for survival began.

* * *

><p><strong>*runs back cover* Yep. Cliffy. Again. *grins* Annoying, right? :)<strong>

**I'll update soon! I'm enjoying this too, ya know!**

**WoodElfJedi**


	6. Watch Your Back

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. (Hey, what do you know! No action!)**

* * *

><p>Arod pricked his ears, as he heard the sounds of a battle, somewhere to the left.<p>

Elladan and Elrohir noticed the action and listened. They too heard the sounds of a battle. And the sounds of orcs and wargs. Elrohir was about to turn his horse towards the noise, when his older half placed a hand on his knee, stopping him. Elladan pointed towards the white horse, who kept turning his head from side to side, as if looking for something.

"The horse heard it too," he whispered. "I think we should follow it, instead of just going off on our own." As if to prove his point, the horse suddenly broke into a gallop and made a sharp turn to the left, breaking through the bushes along the road.

Everyone was startled by the sudden action from the horse. They all quickly turned and maneuvered their horses off the road and through the bushes. The sounds of battle continued to grow louder, as they followed the horse through the trees. The twins subconsciously urged their steeds to go faster, as did the rest of the warriors. They suddenly broke through a group of bushes and into a clearing, where a battle between two elves and about nine warg riders was happening. A ragged cheer came from the two elves, and they seemed to fight with newfound strength, as the elves of Imladris jumped into the fray.

* * *

><p><em>Minutes earlier...<em>

Bronadui and Arthiel had quickly taken care of the first warg and its rider before the others had came into the clearing. Legolas had temporarily sheathed his knives, after the first battle, and was now reaching up to grab them. He felt his fingers brush against some of his arrows, as he quickly un-sheathed his twin blades, but the fact that he still had arrows left, didn't register until the second warg attacked. This one went for him and Aristannen. He acted quickly, swinging his blades towards the creature's throat. Aristannen went for its head, his sword coming down from above. In his peripheral vision, Legolas saw a warg attacking from his right side, mouth opened wide. Knowing that Aristannen could take care of himself, and despite the fact that his arms were already moving, he quickly shifted his footing, so his knives would be aimed at the warg. He is aim was true and the warg was dead within seconds, along with its rider.

Legolas spotted his bow, only a few feet away from his current position and made a dive for it, as the rest of the wargs and orcs attacked. He his arm fell short of reaching the bow, but he slid the last few inches, and he rolled into his back, grabbing the bow and an arrow from his quiver, and shot at the first warg that was in his sight. He stood up, and continued to shoot arrows, while making his way back to the group. Unfortunately, he ran out of arrows, just as he made it back to the others. An orc came towards him, and he didn't have time to draw one of knives, so, swinging his bow like a bat, he hit the orc on the side of it's head, stunning it enough for him to grab a knife and finish it off.

"Well, that's one way to use a bow," Arthiel said, chuckling, despite their grim situation. Legolas just grinned and grabbed his other knife, tossing his bow aside, and continued to fight.

He heard a grunt and turned his head to see that Aristannen was on his knees, clutching his left shoulder, blood seeping through his fingers and an orc about to finish him off. Legolas quickly threw one of his knives, and ended the horrid thing's life.

"My thanks."

"None needed." Aristannen's eyes widened. "Behind you!" He shouted.

Legolas spun around and saw a rider-less warg leaping at him.

* * *

><p><strong>*hides behind Legolas* Yes, yes. I KNOW I DID ANOTHER CLIFFY! I working on the next chapter, and I can promise you that it is going to be up in a day or two... *shoots up the nearest tree* Meanwhile, I think I will stay up here for the moment...<strong>

**WoodElfJedi**


	7. Down for the Count

***peeks between branches* I didn't leave you hanging for long! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

><p>Legolas ducked and blindly swung his blade upwards. He felt his blade connect with flesh and heard the warg howl in pain. The warg hit the ground, injured, but not dead. It slowly got up and faced Legolas, who was trying to free his second blade from the dead orc. The warg lunged, growling.<p>

Legolas tried desperately to free his blade, but it was stuck! He heard the warg growl, and turned, seeing it come flying at him again. He quickly dropped to the ground and rolled, his actions instinctive. He got up on one knee, and realized that he had wrenched his knife free. He began to stand to face the warg, but something hit him, knocking him to the ground. Glancing at it, he recognized Arthiel, who was clutching her forearm, glaring angrily at the orc who had thrown her. If looks could kill, Legolas was sure that the look that Arthiel had on her face, would, without a doubt.

Arthiel realized that she was on top of Legolas and quickly got off of him, grabbing her blade, which had fallen from her hand.

"My apologies." She said. "If you'll excuse me, I have something I need to send back to the fires of Mount Doom." And with that, she ran towards the orc and punched it in the face, sending it staggering back and with a thrust of her sword, ended it.

Legolas suddenly felt a searing pain in his left side and almost fell to the ground. He swore in dwarvish, realizing he had forgotten the warg. He heard a swishing noise and quickly rolled the opposite direction of the noise, despite his wound. He hissed in pain, as he got up.

_"Valar, that hurts!" _He thought, as he faced the warg and quickly ended it, after a short fight. He heard a cry and turning his head, saw Arthiel fall to the ground, an orc blade protruding from her side. Ignoring his own pain, he rushed over to defend her from an oncoming warg. He never made it to her.

He heard a sigh, and saw Aristannen fall to the ground, badly wounded.

_"This can't be happening." _He thought. He felt someone bump into him and turned, half expecting an orc. It was only Bronadui.

"Back-to-back?" Bronadui nodded. The orcs and wargs began to circle to two elven warriors.

"Never thought I'd go this way, so far from Mirkwood," Legolas said, without thinking. Bronadui felt surprised.

"I didn't think I would either," he replied. He snorted suddenly. Legolas glanced at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Bronadui couldn't help but chuckle.

"At least we both go in glory."

Legolas smiled sadly. "Yeah, at least we do, _mellon nin._"

That's when the Imladris warriors came through the bushes with Arod.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. I'm getting there, so keep your hats on!<strong>

**Please review!**

**WoodElfJedi**


	8. Lies

**Okay, so more was supposed to be added to this, but it felt too long and didn't seem to fit right, so I will try to not leave you guys hanging for long. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

><p>Legolas heard himself and Bronadui both give cheers when the warriors from Imladris came crashing through the bushes and into the clearing, lead by Arod. The warriors quickly jumped into the fight and finished off the orcs and wargs.<p>

Legolas felt Bronadui sag against him and he hurriedly turned and just kept his friend from falling to the ground.

"Are you alright, _mellon nin_?" Legolas asked worried. He noticed that Bronadui was holding his right side with his left hand. Bronadui looked at him, suddenly looking very old, even though he was only a hundred years younger than Legolas. He winced, as pain flashed up his side.

"I think an orc might have nicked me." Legolas gently lowered his friend to the ground, barely aware of the warriors and healers that were gathering the dead and wounded. He carefully pulled away Bronadui's hand, revealing the wound. It was a deep cut, and blood was slowly flowing from it.

"That is more than a nick, _mellon_." Legolas spotted a healer and called him over. The healer walked over quickly and began to fuss over Bronadui. Legolas hung around a second, before the healer shooed him away. He turned and nearly ran into a raven haired elf.

"My apologies. I was not looking where I was going," Legolas said.

"No apologies needed," the elf said. Suddenly, another elf came up behind the first, looking exactly like the other. Legolas felt a look of bewilderment come over his face, as he looked at the two elves. They both grinned.

"I am Elrohir," this first elf said.

"And I am Elladan," the second said.

"We're the sons of Elrond," they said at the same time.

Legolas bowed. "My lords," he said, respectfully.

"There's no need for formalities," Elladan said. Or, at least he was sure it was Elladan.

"I presume that you are the group from Mirkwood?" Elrohir asked.

The blond haired elf nodded. "Aye, we are." He looked around at the remains of the battle. "Or, at least were."

Elrohir smiled. "Can you tell me where the Prince is? I would like to speak to him." Legolas nearly stopped breathing. Should he tell them that _he _was the Prince? Or should he wait and say something else. He did want to know the twins without all the formalities in the way. He took a deep breath.

"Prince Legolas got separated from us during the fight. I heard him shout that he would meet us at Imladris." He said. Elrohir frowned and didn't need to look behind him to confirm that his twin was doing the same.

"Is there a captain among you?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, I am the Captain." That _was _true. "My name is Maedonnen. I am his Highness' second-in-command." He gestured to were Bronadui had been leaned against a tree. "That is my lieutenant. His name is Bronadui." Legolas held back a wince, as pain flared up from the wound on his side.

Elrohir digested this new information and turned to his older half. "We should send a couple scouts to see if the Prince has made it to Imladris or has been captured by the orcs."

"If I may, my lord," Legolas injected. "There is no need to send scouts to look for his Highness."

Elladan looked at the elf, slightly surprised. "And why is that, if I may be so bold to ask."

"He can take care of himself. He also studied maps to Imladris and knows the way well. Besides, if he were to get lost, he would ask a tree for directions."

The twins looked at each other, then back at Legolas. "You are most likely right," Elrohir said. "I have heard that his Highness is capable of handling himself." He walked away a short distance, frowning. _"Captain Maedonnen's...objection to my sending scouts out was rather peculiar." _He thought. _"That and the fact that he matches Ada's description of Legolas." _Elrohir quickly dismissed his thoughts and called one of the healers over to him.

"What is the condition of the wounded?"

"Most of them have minor injuries, four are in a critical condition, and three are dead," the healer said. "The best thing to do is to send word to your father and have him send help." Elrohir nodded.

"My thanks." He turned and wasted no time searching for a runner. After finding one and sending her off, he joined his twin at the edge of the clearing.

They stood there in silence for a minute, watching the hubbub of camp being set up and pyres being set and lit for the dead. Elladan broke the silence first.

"Maedonnen's reaction was a bit...odd, don't you think?"

"Aye, I do." Elrohir watched the gold haired elf, who was currently talking to one of the Mirkwood warriors, who had a white bandage around his arm and head. Maedonnen said something and the other elf laughed.

"You know, he does matches Ada's description of Legolas." Elladan studied the lithe elf, who had moved on to the next warrior. "He does." Elladan frowned. "You think it is him?"

Elrohir shrugged. "It is possible that Legolas has a look alike."

"True, but not likely. I think elves only have look alikes when they are twins. Anyway, did you send the runner back home?"

"Yes, but it will take some time for Ada to gather a group to send out. I believe that they be here by afternoon tomorrow." Elladan looked at sinking sun. "You are probably right, gwador." His words had a double meaning that only Elrohir caught.

Legolas had overheard bits and pieces of the twins' conversation. He felt slightly worried, but pushed it aside. He sat down next to Bronadui, who was cleaned and bandaged up and winced as he jarred his wounds.

"Are you alright?"

Legolas fought against the instinct to put his hand against his side. "I am fine, mellon." Bronadui looked at him curiously, but dismissed it for another question.

"Why did you not tell them?" Bronadui asked, in a low tone that only himself and Legolas could hear.

"I think you know why, Bronadui." Legolas glanced over at the twins, who were helping light a fire and a few lanterns. "I wanted to get to know them without formalities in the way, and I got the chance, so I took it."

"Even if it means lying to them and demoting me?" Legolas winced at the demoting part.

"Sorry about that." Bronadui chuckled, but grew serious again.

"You lied to them, Legolas. What will happen when they find out? They might dislike you for doing that." Bronadui glanced over at his now serious, friend, commander, and prince. "You could lose their trust."

Legolas sighed, being to see the possible consequences of his actions. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all."

Bronadui shook his head. "We will have to see, won't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! *hides behind Galadriel* Even if I left you hanging, please?<strong>

**WoodElfJedi**


	9. Friendship

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: What can I say? Unfortunately, missa no own LOTR.**

* * *

><p>The silence of the cool night was punctuated by the sounds of quiet conversations and laughter. The remnants of the battle, just hours before, had been cleared and the wounded had been taken care of.<p>

One of the Imladris warriors, an elleth, had made a delicious broth and everyone was currently seated in various places, anywhere from a tree to a bedroll, enjoying the wonderful meal.

Legolas plopped down beside Arthiel and immediately regretted his sudden action. The quick movement had jarred and pulled at his wounds. Arthiel heard a sharp intake of breath and opened her eyes to see her captain with a pained look on his face. She shifted the blankets that were over her and layed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, your Highness?" The look on Legolas' face changed from pained to alarmed.

"Do not call me that!" He hissed. Arthiel bowed her head and quickly retracted her hand. Legolas felt ashamed for snapping like that.

"I did not mean it like that." He glanced around, making sure no one had heard them. He had told the other Mirkwood warriors, about what had transpired between him and the twins (Well, a shortened version. Bronadui was the only one who knew the whole story), except for Arthiel. She had been one of the critically wounded and had not awoken until the sun had set completely. Thankfully, she had been stable enough that the healers were allowing her to stay awake for a little. Well, that and the fact that she was as stubborn as Legolas when it came to healers and remedies.

Legolas glanced around again and continued. "The elves of Imladris do not know that I am the Prince. They believe that I am the Captain, with the name of Maedonnen." He settled himself against the trunk of a tree that was right next to Arthiel, and began to eat the broth. "They also think that Legolas was separated from us during the battle and is either on his way to Imladris, or is already there."

Arthiel studied Legolas' face, as he looked down at his bowl and continued to eat, but something flitted across his face. Was it regret? Arthiel sighed. She, Bronadui, and Legolas had been best friends since they were elflings. Even as they had grown up and became warriors, they had still found space to have some good old fun, including several mini prank wars. When Bronadui had been given the rank of captain and Arthiel had been listed under him as part of his patrol, the three had been excited, even though Legolas hadn't been with them at the time. They had been even more excited when Legolas had chosen Bronadui for his second-in-command, and it hasn't been because they were friends, it was because that Bronadui was one of Mirkwood's best warriors, and so were several of his patrol.

Legolas noticed Arthiel's look and tactfully changed the subject.

"How are you feeling, _mellon nin_?" Arthiel groaned loudly, causing one of the healers to scurry over, thinking she was in pain. Arthiel waved the healer off. She glared at Legolas, who grinned, knowing exactly what she felt like, but he couldn't resist asking.

"Oh, just as fine as can be for someone who got stabbed in the torso," she said sarcastically. Legolas just smiled. He suddenly felt lightheaded and dizzy, as a healer appeared, with a mug which was handed to Arthiel. She grimaced and Legolas shook off the feeling and said, getting up, "Enjoy your sleep, _mellon._" Arthiel just glared at Legolas, not enjoying the contents of the mug. As her eyes began to glaze over, she could have swore she saw Legolas stumble. She dropped into elven dreams, the thought forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>*hides from readers* I know, I know! I'm getting there!<strong>

**WoodElfJedi**


	10. Wounded Part 1

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings**

* * *

><p>Legolas had been feeling dizzy and disoriented for the past hour. He had stumbled when he had gotten up from talking with Arthiel. Unknown to him, Elrohir had seen him lose his balance, but seeing the way that he had caught himself, decided it was just fatigue from the day. Elrohir thought he had seen a glimpse of something white beneath Maedonnen's tunic, but he wasn't sure. He got up from the log he had been sitting on and walked over to were Maedonnen was standing, looking up at the stars. He placed a hand on the captain's shoulder. Unknown to him, it was the injured one. Legolas flinched as Elrohir's hand landed on his wounded shoulder.<p>

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you." Maedonnen gave him a tired smile. "It is nothing. You didn't startle me." The smile disappeared. "If you had startled me in Mirkwood..." he trailed off. Elrohir knew what he meant.

"You should get some rest, Captain. You've had a long day." Legolas opened his mouth to say he was fine, but another wave of dizziness came over him, and his mouth snapped closed.

"You are right. If you don't mind terribly, I think I will sleep in a tree."

"I do not mind it at all. Good night, then."

"Good night, my lord." Maedonnen bowed and then walked off to chose a tree.

After he was sure that Maedonnen had settled himself in a tree, Elrohir layed down on his bedroll, next to his twin's. Elladan was already asleep, his eyes glazed over. Elrohir settled down and fell asleep instantly.

Legolas woke up, having the need to answer the call of nature. As he climbed down from the tree that he'd been sleeping in, he felt dizzy and lightheaded. After reliving himself, he walked back over to the tree, but just a few inches away from it, he stumbled and fell, and his head hit the trunk of the tree. Black spots swam before his eyes and he bit back a moan, as his wounds sent flashes of pain through his body. He layed there, slumped against the tree, and let the world come back into focus and waited for the pain to die down. When the world finally stopped tilting and spinning, Legolas got up and began to climb back up the tree. He was nearly to the spot, were he had been sleeping, when his vision blurred and everything went spinning again. He looked up at the branch he was going to climb up to next, but instead of seeing one branch, he saw two. He squinted, trying to figure out which was the real branch. When his vision didn't clear, he took a guess, and leapt for one of the branches. Unfortunately, it wasn't the right one. Legolas twisted and turned, falling through the branches of the tree. He was unable to grab onto a branch, as everything was double and his vision blurry. The back of his head hit a branch and he went spiralling down a black tunnel.

Elladan jerked awake, as he he heard a soft thud of something hitting the ground. Sitting up, he looked around the camp quickly, and noticed something gold lying on the ground, near a tree that was at the edge of camp. Quietly getting out of his bedroll, he walked over to it. As he got closer, he realized that the gold was hair. He quickened his pace, dodging the sleeping bodies that were strewn around. As he came to the tree, he recognized the figure crumpled on the ground was Maedonnen. Elladan knelt next him and gently turned him over. Maedonnen's face was pale and his neck and face were covered in sweat and his breath was irregular. Even in the dim light, for it was nearly dawn, Elladan noticed the red that was seeping through the elf's tunic. Gently pulling away the green and brown tunic, he revealed a multitude of the once white bandages, that covered Maedonnen's torso and shoulder. They were damp with the silvery-red blood that elves have. Elladan, as gently as he could, unwrapped the messy bandages. He gasped when he saw the wounds. Maedonnen moaned quietly as Elladan scooped him up, but he did not awaken. Elladan hurried over to his sleeping brother and carefully laid the unconscious elf onto his own bedroll. He shook his brother awake.

"Elrohir! Wake up!" He whispered loudly in the younger twin's ear. Elrohir mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over onto his side. Elladan whispered something in his ear that was supposed to meant as a prank.

"Elrohir! Orcs are approaching!" Elrohir shot up, wide awake, and smacked his twin on the cheek accidentally. He glared at his grinning twin, but the glare soon disappeared, when he saw the still figure laying on his twin's bedroll. He threw the blankets off and knelt next Elladan. Elrohir was the better healer of the two, but not as experienced as their father.

"What happened?" He asked, unwinding the hastily re-wrapped bandages.

"He's wounded badly. I found him lying on the ground next a tree. I think he fell from it, judging by the way he was laying on the ground." Elrohir froze when he saw the wounds.

"Dear Valar!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, got to keep you on your toes somehow! :)<strong>

**If it helps, I am already writing the next chapter, so you won't have to wait for long!**

**WoodElfJedi**


	11. Wounded Part 2

**2-23-15**

**Yeah, so I accidentally replaced this chapter with chapter 12. *mutters to self* I really should be more careful, eh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

><p>"Dear Valar!" Elrohir said. The wounds were terrible. Maedonnen's side was badly torn up, and it was already infected, as was his shoulder. Maedonnen moaned, as Elrohir prodded the wounds, trying to see how bad they were, but he did not regain consciousness. Elrohir finished his examination, turned and grabbed his medical satchel and water skin. He pulled out Athelas and clean bandages from the satchel. He quickly cleaned the wounds, getting the dirt and grime out of them.<p>

"His shoulder wound is poisoned." Elrohir said, as he began to apply the Athelas and wrap the wounds. "His side, on the other hand, just has a small infection from not being cleaned properly." He glanced at his twin, who seemed to be thinking the same thing he was.

"He is also running a high fever, probably from the poison. He needs Ada, Elladan. The poison is beyond my skill. I have never seen something like it." Elladan glanced at the sun, that was just now beginning to spill over the horizon.

"He cannot hold until the patrol gets here?" Elrohir shook his head.

"He's too weak. And, he also has three cracked ribs, probably from falling out of the tree." Maedonnen groaned and began to toss and turn, as the fever raged. His skin was looking very pale, and it felt warm to the touch. Elladan made his decision.

"I'll ride now." He turned to his twin. "Are you sure you will be okay by yourself?" Elrohir simply raised an eyebrow.

"Since when have I not been capable of handling a patrol?"

"Since you nearly got yourself killed with that stunt when Glorfindel..."

"Okay, okay! I get the point!" Elrohir interrupted, grinning. "But seriously, I will be fine." Elladan nodded and bent to pick up Maedonnen. As he straightened, the twins both heard the sounds of hooves behind them. Turning, they saw the white horse that had lead them to the Mirkwood Warriors. He nickered softly and trotted over to Elladan. He gently nudged the elf's shoulder. Elladan looked over at his twin, puzzled, once again, by the horse's actions . Arod snorted gently and nudged the older twin again, and then turned to the side, as if asking Elladan to mount. Elladan sighed. He transferred Maedonnen to Elrohir and mounted. Elrohir gently handed Maedonnen to Elladan and as soon as they were settled, the horse took off at a fast pace. Elrohir stood there, watching his twin ride off into the dawn, towards Imladris.

"_Be safe, my brother," _he thought.

The sun was nearly at the midday mark, when Elladan saw Imladris in the distance. He smiled. The horse was a fast one, with a gait that was smooth enough, that he and the still unconscious elf weren't jostled around to much, even at a canter.

Maedonnen suddenly shifted and moaned, and his eyes fluttered open. Everything seemed to hurt, but his side and shoulder the most. They felt like they were on fire.

"Everything...hurts," he breathed. Elladan winced at how weak and pained the elf's voice sounded.

"We're almost to Imladris," he said. Maedonnen was barely able nod before he slid back into unconscious, for the pain had been nearly unbearable.

A few minutes later, they were approaching the gates of Imladris. Arod suddenly decided to put on a burst of speed, for he could feel that something was very wrong with Legolas. Elladan entwined his long fingers in the white mane of the horse, who's name he had yet to know, as it put on a massive burst of speed. The guards scrambled to open the gates before they got there. They just managed to open the gates, before Arod nearly crashed into them. He shot through the gates, over the bridge and into the courtyard, were he had been only a few hours before.

Elladan slid off the horse, with Maedonnen in his arms, and ran as fast as he could to the Halls of Healing. The bandages were slowly turning red again.

He burst through the doors, unaware that his father was holding a lecture in the Halls, for the younger healers.

Elrond stopped in mid-sentence, surprised to see his son standing in the doorway, looking disheveled and blood staining his clothes. He was about scold Elladan for interrupting, when he saw the limp body that Elladan held. He quickly shooed the young healers out, saying he would continue the lecture later. As soon as the door closed, he turned to Elladan, who was setting the body down on a bed, near a window.

"He's badly hurt, Ada. One of the wounds is poisoned." Elrond hurried over to examine the limp elf. He gently pulled the dirty and bloody tunic and bandages away.

"These are bad," he said. "Very bad." As Elrond began to quickly gather what he needed, Maedonnen began to toss and turn. Elladan held him down and softly spoke to him and he soon quieted. Elrond finished gathering what he needed and hurried back over to the bed. He set to work, with Elladan at his side.


	12. We're Off to Imladris

**Hi everyone! **

**Yes, my life is still chaotic, but I am at a lull right now and my stinking Writer's block came to an end, so I present you with this llloooonnnngggggy (in my opinion:) chapter!**

**I believe that this chapter was the hardest one to write, so far. I think I know what I want to do with the next... three, wait, three?! **

**So, what happened to everyone? Like, almost no one has updated this weekend! Is the end of February and the month of March the super busy school time?**

**Eh, anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. *sniffles***

* * *

><p>Elrond sighed as he washed his hands. Elladan glanced up, upon hearing his father's sigh.<p>

"Is something wrong, Ada?" He asked.

"No, nothing is wrong, _ion_ _nin_." Elrond's brow furrowed, as a thought came to his mind. "Except for one thing."

Elladan was puzzled. "What is that, Ada?"

"Where is your brother?" Elladan's eyes widened.

"I left him in charge of the patrol. I totally forgot about it!" Elladan shot up out of the chair he had been sitting in and began to run out of the room, when Elrond stopped him with a question.

"Elladan, before you go, what is the warrior's name?" Elladan came to a halt in the doorway.

"He said his name was Maedonnen." He looked at his father. "He also said he was the captain of the group." Elladan frowned, as he remembered something else the elf had said. "Funny thing is, he said that the Prince had gotten separated from them during the fight, but then he objected to sending scouts out to find him. Ro and I found that odd." He then disappeared out the door, and headed to the barracks to gather a patrol.

Elrond frowned, as he sat in a chair, next to the bed of the elf who called himself 'Maedonnen'. He found what Elladan had said odd. He studied Maedonnen's features. Truth be told, he looked like Thranduil a bit. But no one would know the truth, until the blond elf awoke.

* * *

><p>Bronadui stirred, as his ears picked up a rather loud noise. He blinked, still groggy with sleep. It took him a minute to register the fact that someone had just ridden out of camp. He sat up slowly, being careful to not aggravate his wound. It was just past dawn and there were still a few streaks of orange and red in the sky.<p>

Bronadui rubbed his eyes of sleep and yawned. Looking around camp, he saw that everyone else was asleep. Well, almost everyone.

Bronadui glanced up when he heard the soft footsteps of an elf. It was one of the twin sons of Elrond. Which one it was, he couldn't tell.

Elrohir sat down next to Maedonnen's lieutenant. He let out a sigh, as the recent events finally sank in.

He was in charge. And one of Mirkwood's captains was badly injured.

Bronadui leaned his head back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes.

"Who was it that just left camp?" He asked. Elrohir sighed again, hating to be the one to break the bad news.

"My brother and your captain. Your captain is badly wounded. He has a shoulder wound that is poisoned and his side was badly torn up, by a warg, I think." He glanced at Bronadui. "He fell from the tree he'd been sleeping in. At least, that's what my brother and I think."

_"Legolas, you idiot. You do that every single time," _Bronadui thought.

"If he lives through that, I'm going to personally kill him. Slowly."

Elrohir raised an eyebrow at the elf's words. "And why would you do that?"

Bronadui didn't bother opening his eyes as he gave an explanation.

"You see, every time Leg..Maedonnen gets wounded when we're on patrol, he usually hides it, no matter how bad it is, until he really needs help or collapses. It drives his father and me crazy." Bronadui mentally swore when he almost said the 'wrong' name.

Elrohir noticed the slight slip of names, but pretended to not notice.

"Ah, I see."

Bronadui chuckled at himself. "Forgive me, but which one are you?"

Elrohir laughed. "I am Elrohir. My brother, Elladan, was the one who took your captain to Imladris for aid. Your name is Bronadui, correct?"

"Last I checked, yes." Elrohir grinned. He liked Bronadui's personality. He was very friendly, but Elrohir suspected that there was more to him than met the eye.

The two sat there in silence for awhile, waiting for the rest of the camp to wake up. Bronadui sat there, with his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of sun, something that he hadn't done in many a year.

"What's it like?" Bronadui opened eyes and looked at Elrohir, puzzled by his question.

"What do you mean, 'What's it like'?"

"What's it like in Mirkwood. I mean, I know you all are constantly fighting orcs and spiders, but how can you remain so, ah, happy?" Bronadui stayed quiet for a minute, thinking about Elrohir's question. Thinking he had offended him, Elrohir apologized.

"I'm sorry, I meant no offense." Bronadui smiled and waved his hand.

"No, you're good. I just haven't had anyone ask me that before."

"Oh."

Bronadui thought for another second and was opening his mouth to reply, when another voice butted in.

"We remain 'happy', as you term it, partially because of our captain, the Prince." Both Elrohir and Bronadui jumped, quite surprised. Bronadui looked up, and saw Aristannen limping over to them.

"Aristannen, you're awake!" He exclaimed, happy to see the elf. Aristannen was something of an older brother and mentor to him.

Aristannen grinned. "Aye, that I am." He came and sat down on the other side of Bronadui. He continued were he had left off.

"Our Prince, Legolas, is one of the few elves in Mirkwood who still see hope for our people. He can fight against the darkness, without losing his own hope. Several others of this particular group are similar."

Elrohir cocked his head slightly. "So, his... attitude or actions help your people see hope?"

Bronadui nodded. "Yes. Aristannen, Arthiel and I are similar in that way." He grinned. "I think Legolas rubbed off on us quite a bit. It's just how we are. We're kind of that light that is never put out."

As they continued to talk about Mirkwood, the camp began to wake up and one of the elleths from Imladris began to make breakfast.

"Well, I have things to do, so I'll talk to you later," Elrohir said, standing up and stretching. The two Mirkwood elves nodded and Elrohir walked off to talk to one of the healers.

"Speaking of Legolas, where is he?" Aristannen asked.

Bronadui sighed. "You've missed out on a lot, _mellon nin._"

"Start talking."

Bronadui proceeded to quietly whisper everything that had happened since the battle to Aristannen.

When he had finished, with one pause when an elf had brought two bowls of soup over to them, Aristannen sat there and thought through what he had just been told.

"King Thranduil is not going to like this."

"No, he isn't," Bronadui agreed. "Unless he doesn't find out. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Lego, I mean, Maedonnen does realize that he could start something bad between Imladris and Mirkwood, doesn't he?"

Bronadui shook his head. "I don't think he fully understands what his actions may do."

"Let's hope that this won't end badly."

"Aye. He needs the friendship of Elrond's sons, to know what the Noldo elves are like."

"Yes, yes he does."

* * *

><p>There were two things Legolas was aware of, as he came to awareness.. The first thing was a numb pain in his chest, shoulder, and side. The second, was the sound of soft voices. As he became more awake, the voices became clearer. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with sight of two elves on his left, one sitting and one standing. The one that was sitting, was dark haired and was wearing robes befitting someone of high standard. The one standing, however, had hair the color of gold, similar to his own, and was wearing what looked like leather armor, similar to what the Mirkwood soldiers wore.<p>

Legolas blinked and shifted underneath the light blanket that covered him.

Bad idea.

Legolas couldn't help letting out a small moan, as pain flared through his sore and aching body. Instantly, the two elves stopped talking and the dark haired one rose out of the chair and came beside the bed.

"Where am I?" Legolas croaked. His mouth and throat felt like cotton had be stuffed down it. The dark haired elf grabbed a glass of water and gently gave some to Legolas.

"You are currently in the Halls of Healing, at Imladris." The dark haired one smiled. "I am Elrond, Lord of Imladris." He gestured at the blond elf behind him.

"And this is one of the captains of the Imladrian guard, Nordithen."

Legolas bowed his head respectfully, despite his pain. "My lords."

Nordithen nodded politely. "I must go, my lord. Duty calls." Bowing to Elrond, the blond elf exited the room.

Elrond checked Legolas' wounds. He cleaned them, put more healing herbs on them and quickly re-wrapped them. "How are you feeling?"

Legolas winced, as another flash of pain went coursing through his body. He decided to be honest, for once.

"Not too good. Everything is sore and hurting."

"That is understandable, considering the fact that you fell from a tree and one of your wounds was poisoned," Elrond replied. "You cracked three ribs from your fall." He turned and walked to one of the many cabinets that lined a wall, and began to put together a tea.

Legolas watched him and tried to ignore the pain. He looked out a window and guessed that it was late afternoon.

"Where is the rest of my group?"

Elrond paused briefly in his rummaging. "My older son gathered a patrol about two hours ago to go help them back." He found what he wanted and stood. "They should be here in an hour or so." He turned back towards Legolas, holding a mug filled with warm tea. He wasn't surprised to see that the elf's eyes were closed.

"Here, drink this." Legolas opened his eyes and came face to face with a steaming mug. He felt an arm slipped behind his shoulders and help him sit up slightly. The mug was held to his lips and he took a sip. He made a face. It tasted awful. Elrond gave a quiet chuckle.

"I know it tastes bad, but you must drink it. It will help you heal and get rid of the infection." Legolas grimaced, but drank the rest of the concoction.

Leaning back against the pillows, Legolas began to feel drowsy. He felt his eyes slip close and he knew no more.

Elrond gently check the bandages once more and made sure his patient was truly asleep, then he left the room to make preparations for the coming elves.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when Elladan returned to the camp with a patrol of warriors. He was surprised to see the camp half packed and healers helping the wounded stand.<p>

"We expected you around this time, so we ready ourselves so we could leave quickly." Elladan jumped a foot into the air at the voice that was right by his ear. Turning, he found his twin grinning at him.

"Elrohir!" He said, mock angry.

"Hey, it isn't everyday that you can scare your brother!" Elladan couldn't keep a straight face and broke out laughing, and Elrohir joined him.

Bronadui looked up the sound of laughter. He smiled, when he saw that it was the twins laughing.

A healer was currently tending to his wound and Bronadui was feeling eager to get up and walk. He absolutely hated sitting or lying on the ground with nothing underneath him for long periods of time.

"Can I stand?" He asked.

"As long as you don't over exert yourself, you can," the healer replied, standing. "You're healing amazingly quick!"

Bronadui shrugged his shoulders and began to stand. "I guess my body's just used to getting hurt all the time " he said. He straightened and took a step.

_"Good, I'm not feeling lightheaded." _He thought. _"Now, to find Arthiel."_

He looked around the bustling camp and soon spotted Arthiel propped up against a nearby tree, with a healer tending her. He shuffled over to her, happy to see she was awake.

"How is she doing?" The healer glanced up to see a brown haired ellon standing over her and the elf she was tending to.

Looking back down, she replied, "She is healing well. But, if she wishes to stand, she will need someone to support her and help her walk."

"I'm willing to be that support." The healer was surprised at the offer.

"Well, then," she said, as she finished wrapping the bandages, "Be my guest."

Bronadui moved around the healer, so he could help Arthiel stand. Arthiel grabbed his outstretched hand and slowly pushed herself up off of the ground. Bronadui gently pulled her towards him, helping her. She finally was standing, a little shaky on her legs. Bronadui's strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, supporting her. After the healer was satisfied that the elleth was in good hands, she went to tend to someone else. The two shuffled slowly towards the horses.

"How are you feeling?" Bronadui asked Arthiel quietly.

"I'm feeling okay. I still hurt, thought." Arthiel looked around the clearing and noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Leg, Maedonnen, I mean?"

Bronadui was silent for a moment.

"Bron?" Arthiel had unconsciously used the childhood nickname that she and Legolas had bestowed him, when they were too young to pronounce it correctly.

"Lord Elladan rode back to Imladris at dawn this morning. Bearing Maedonnen with him."

"Lemme guess. He pulled another one."

"Yep." Bronadui shook his head. "He's going to be the death of us, someday." Arthiel gave an un-elven like snort.

"You got that right." She went quiet for a moment.

"How bad was it?" She finally asked.

"Poisoned shoulder wound, three cracked ribs, and to top it all off, a warg badly tore up his side."

Arthiel raised an eyebrow. "Anything else to add to that rather lengthy list?"

"Nope. Well, he did fall out of the tree he'd been sleeping in. Hence the cracked ribs."

"So he finally fell out of a tree?" Arthiel giggled. "That's a first."

Bronadui frowned. "It isn't funny, Arthiel."

"I know, but if you think about it, a _wood-elf falling out of a tree. _We're not supposed to do that. We're supposed to be the greatest tree climbers in all of Arda."

Bronadui thought about it for a minute, then a grin slowly made way across his face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, it is a little funny!" By this time, the two had reached the horses. Everyone was loading up and mounting the horses.

Bronadui and Arthiel were given a reddish brown coloured mare to ride. After helping Arthiel mount the horse, Bronadui mounted up behind her and gently wrapped one arm around her waist, careful not to touch her wound. With his other hand, he grasped the reigns and turned the horse around. Everyone else was mounted and ready to ride.

"We should reach Imladris by nightfall!" One of the twins said loudly. "Feel absolutely free to go along at your own pace, as long as you stay with the group!" With that said, everyone wheeled their horses around, some with double riders, and they left the clearing and stepped out onto the road and started towards Imladris.

_"I hope Legolas will be alright when we get there," _Bronadui thought, feeling slightly worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what'd you think? Please leave a review!<strong>

**Hey, has anyone seen the Hobbit bloopers? I have and they are hilarious! Especially the one with Gandalf and Radagast, oh my word! If you haven't seen them, you must! You can find them on you tube. **

**Adios everyone!**

**WoodElfJedi**


	13. Confessions Made

**Vedui' il'er! (Greeting, everyone!) Well, I finally got the next chapter of this story up! Yay! **

**I hope this meets everyone's expectations, because something big happens in here!**

**Oh, one more thing:**

**My original intention was for this to be 15 chapters long, but with how this chapter was written, there will only be ONE more chapter after this! **

***sniffles* I can't believe that this is coming to an end! Ai Valar!**

**Anyway, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

><p>The sun had indeed set, by the time the elves had entered through the gates of Imladris. Everyone of them was tired. The ride wouldn't have been more than an hour and half, under normal circumstances, but with the wounded, it had taken much longer.<p>

Arthiel had long since fallen into elven dreams and her head was currently lolled back against Bronadui's shoulder. Bronadui was glad she was getting at least some rest. He knew that the battle and her wound had made her more tired than she wanted to admit. Thankfully though, she wasn't as stubborn or foolhardy as Legolas.

"Arthiel, wake up," Bronadui said quietly in her ear, as they began to file across the bridge and into the courtyard. Arthiel stirred slightly and muttered something unintelligible, but she didn't wake. Bronadui said her name again. After a minute, she did come awake.

Arthiel's eyes slid into focus and she grumbled at Bronadui, not entirely pleased about being woken up.

"You really had to wake me?" She said, not pleased at all.

Bronadui smiled. Arthiel could really be a grizzly when woken up.

"We're in Imladris," he said, bringing the horse to a halt, along with the others.

Arthiel was wide awake now.

"I hope Maedonnen's alright."

"Me too."

Guards and servants swarmed around the group and everyone began to dismount.

Bronadui sat on the horse for a moment, but everyone was occupied helping the others.

"Think you can hold on for a minute, while I dismount?" Arthiel nodded and wrapped her fingers in the mane of their mare.

Bronadui scooted back as far as he could on the horse's back, then swung his leg over and slid to the ground. Arthiel slumped forward slightly, but she didn't fall off.

Bronadui held his arms open and Arthiel slid off of the horse and into them. She stood for a second with Bronadui's arms hovering nearby, getting the feel of her legs again. She took a step, but her legs suddenly gave out. Bronadui caught Arthiel as she began to fall. She leaned heavily against his chest, glad for the support.

"I think we should take you to the infirmary." Arthiel nodded, too tired to argue. She just wanted to sleep.

She gave a small squeak of surprise when her legs left the ground and she found herself bridal style in Bronadui's arms. Not really caring that much, she leaned her head on his chest and let him carry her to the Halls of Healing.

* * *

><p>Legolas felt himself surfacing through the many layers of darkness that surrounded him. He thought he heard distant noises, but he wasn't sure. The darkness began to slowly, but surely, fade away and pretty soon, he was able to open his eyes.<p>

He blinked and shifted slightly beneath the light sheets that covered him and was relieved that the pain wasn't as bad it had been earlier. He carefully moved his arms and legs, feeling kind of stiff, which wasn't unexpected. After making sure his limbs were in good working order, he glanced around the room he was in.

Apparently he'd been moved to a more private corner of the healing halls. It just so happened to be enclosed with curtains. Legolas being, well, Legolas, he was curious at what all the commotion was outside of his room. He heard the sounds of voices and what sounded like doors opening and closing.

He was just beginning to push himself up into sitting position, when the curtain moved and revealed Bronadui, who was looking concerned.

"You're alright!" Bronadui moved swiftly across the floor to Legolas, glad that his friend was awake.

Legolas winced slightly, he jostled his wounds, but he continued to push himself up. Bronadui walked quickly over to him and helped him the rest of the way up.

"Where is Arthiel? Is she well?" Legolas asked, concerned for his friend.

Bronadui smiled. "She is doing fine, just resting. The ride here wore her out."

Legolas nodded. "And how about you, _mellon nin_?"

Bronadui's face took on a tired expression.

"I am weary, to be honest," he confessed. "But I had to make sure that you were okay. Lord Elrond told me that you were recovering very well, for being in the healing rooms for only a few hours."

Legolas gave a one-shoulder shrug.

"That's not really surprising, but I think I still have a bit of a fever and the infection may still linger."

"Indeed it does." An older voice said.

The two turned to see Elrond himself coming through the curtains, carrying healing supplies.

Bronadui instantly placed his right fist over his heart and bowed his head, as was the custom among elves. Legolas simply bowed his head respectfully, since his ribs would protest against the movement.

Elrond smiled at the two and placed the supplies on the stand next to the bed.

"How are you feeling now, Captain?"

Bronadui saw the look that went over Legolas' face as he opened his mouth to answer. He beat Legolas to it.

"Maedonnen, you'd better tell the truth," he threatened, giving Legolas a glare. "Or I will get it out of you myself."

Legolas frowned and glared back at his best friend, who had guessed his intentions.

Elrond couldn't help smiling at the two. His own sons were much the same way.

"I would do what your _mellon _suggested," he said, as he began to unravel the bandages that covered Legolas' torso.

Legolas gave a soft sigh, defeated.

"I still hurt where the warg clawed me and my shoulder isn't really bothering me that much and my ribs are just aching."

Bronadui raised his eyebrow, which didn't go unnoticed by Legolas.

"I'm serious, Bronadui. It really isn't that bad," he said.

"I think I'm inclined to agree with him," Elrond said, as he prodded the wounds, checking for infection. "The poison still lingers, but it is nearly gone. It must have been some lesser poison that does not have much effect, other than making the person feel ill," he mused as he applied a paste and began to wrap bandages around Legolas' torso and shoulder.

"But tell me this, Maedonnen, why is it that your cloak and tunic bear the device of Mirkwood Royalty?" Elrond asked, turning his back to wash his hands in the basin filled with water.

Legolas and Bronadui exchanged looks of concern, but remained silent.

"Well..." Legolas said slowly. He went quiet.

Elrond turned back to face the two. Bronadui had a blank expression on his face and Maedonnen had a look that suggested inner turmoil.

"Or is it that _you_, Maedonnen, are Legolas Thranduilion, Crown Prince of Mirkwood?" He said quietly.

Bronadui, sensing that the two needed to be alone said, "I'm going to go check on Arthiel," and he slipped out of the room.

Elrond gently lowered himself onto the bed next to Maedonnen. Or was it Legolas?

Legolas lowered his head and did not say anything.

"So it is true, then?" Elrond asked quietly. There was no anger in voice, just concern and a bit of sadness.

"Yes, it is," Legolas whispered, starting to feel worried and ashamed. He fiddled with the edge of the blanket, not wanting to look up at the Elf lord, who was his Ada's best friend.

"Why?"

Legolas sighed, not entirely sure how to answer.

"I suppose it was because I hate formalities so much, no offense, my Lord," he said, finally looking up. "I guess I was afraid that I wouldn't be accepted because of my title."

"You are afraid that your title will put something between my sons and you."

Legolas looked up, surprised. "Yes, yes I was!"

Elrond smiled. "I am sure they will except you for who you are and not judge you by your title."

Legolas looked down again. "But I lied to them. And to you. Will they except my friendship, despite that?"

"They maybe upset for a little bit, but I think they will," Elrond said, standing up and patting Legolas' uninjured shoulder. "Would you like me to send for them so you can tell them the truth?"

Legolas nodded. "I would rather get this over with now, instead of later."

Elrond nodded and sent a servant to summon the twins.

* * *

><p>When the twins were given the summons, they were puzzled.<p>

The two ran to the infirmary and quickly walked over to the screened off area, where Maedonnen was recovering. They ducked past the curtain and into the space and were greeted with the sight of two very serious elves.

"Is something wrong, Ada?" Elrohir asked, stepping closer to the bed. Elladan mimicked his twin's move.

"No, nothing's wrong," Elrond replied, but in his mind he was thinking, _"That depends on how you look at it." _

"Maedonnen here has something he wishes to tell the two of you."

Two dark heads turned to the blond elf.

Legolas swallowed, feeling slightly nervous. "My name isn't Maedonnen. It's Legolas. Legolas Thranduilion."

Elladan's jaw dropped, while Elrohir stared at Legolas in disbelief.

"And Bronadui is really my second-in-command, not a lieutenant."

The silence that followed was deafening. Legolas bowed his head and whispered, "_Amin_ _hiraetha_."

"_Lle_ _wethrine_ _lye_." Elladan said quietly. "_Mankoi_ _lle_ _uma_ _tanya_?"

"Because of my blasted title."

"Your title?"

"I was afraid that my, ah, _status, _would effect our friendship." Legolas once again began to toy with the edge of the blanket.

To Legolas' surprise, both of the twins began to chuckle.

"Believe it, or not, we were afraid of the same thing!" Elrohir said, a broad grin breaking across his face.

"Aye, we were afraid that you were going to be some stuck up wood elf!" Elladan said.

"_Ion_-_nin_!" Elrond exclaimed.

"_Amin hiraetha, Ada, _but it was true!"

Everyone, including Legolas, burst out laughing.

"Oh, I am _far _from being stuck up and snobby!" Legolas said through his mirth. He was glad that the twins weren't taking this as badly as he'd originally thought.

The laughter soon died down.

"So, I guess that means you forgive me?" Legolas asked.

"I can," Elrohir said. Elladan nodded his agreement and Elrond smiled, glad that his sons were so quick to forgive the elf.

"Aye, I believe that I can," he said.

Legolas gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Valar," he breathed.

"Just whatever you three do, _do NOT _getintoaprankwar_,_" Elrond said, leaving the room to go check on the other injured elves.

The pairs of eyes looked at each other.

"Soo, what exactly have you done for pranks, Legolas?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Good? Bad? Please review, but no flames!<strong>

**Elvish Translations:**

**Ada: Daddy, father**

**Ion-nin: My son**

**Mellon (nin): (My) friend**

**Amin hiraetha: I'm sorry**

**Lle wethrine** **lye: You deceived us**

**Mankoi lle uma tanya: Why did you do that**

**Like I said, only uno chapter to go!**

**WoodElfJedi**

**#durinsday**


	14. Melloneamin (My Friends)

**Mae govennen, everyone!**

**Well, here's the final chapter of 'This is How We Met'! *begins to tear up***

**I just wanted to thank EVERYONE for reviewing, reading, favoriting, and following this story!**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**But, I would especially like to say thank you to _Mirkwood warrior, WolfsongDarkforest, rubberduckybugati, and FandomFangirl100. _Thank you so much, you four for being there!**

**Even if your name isn't here, I still loved all of your reviewing, etc. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

**I can't thank any of you enough for reading this! Virtual hugs all around! XDXD!**

**I know this chapter is short, but saes enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. :(**

* * *

><p><em>Present age, Gondor<em>

* * *

><p>"Really? That's how you guys met?"<p>

Two dark and one blond head nodded.

Aragorn leaned back. "Wow. That's waaayyyyy different from how Legolas and I met."

Everyone laughed. It _was_ true!

"The only bad thing was when Legolas was fully healed, we ended up accidentally starting a prank war between the three of us," Elrohir said, smiling.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Accidentally, you say?"

Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir exchanged glances.

Aragorn smirked. "Thought so."

Legolas threw a pillow at him and another pillow fight broke out between the four best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>*sniffles* Again, thank you all!<strong>

**Just a couple more things, then I'll leave you all to grab some tissues. :) (Sorry, I can't help the joking!:)**

**#1: I am going to be SUPER busy the entire month of March, so you won't be seeing very much of me at all. I might be able to get on here once in awhile, but not very often. :(**

**#2: I do have a new story that I'm think about and am starting to plan, but I won't be posting anything new (except for maybe an occasional one-shot, but who knows) until April or May. Possibly.**

**#3: Due to me going to be really busy, I'm going to be turning the PMing off. I'll miss talking to you all! (This will go into effect tomorrow morning) And saes do not think this is because one of you! Because it isn't! :)**

**#4: Who else knows what happens on March 25th?* Something super exciting! If you don't know, read ROTK!**

_Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva**_

**Until then, my friends...**

**WoodElfJedi**

**#durinsday**

***SAURON WAS DEFEATED!**

****Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet**


End file.
